Monstruo
by Inej G
Summary: Ya no era capas de recordar su propio nombre, en cambio podía recordar todo de ella. "Este fic participa en el reto "En honor a la Literatura" del foro "Canciones del Antiguo Berk".


Ya no era capaz de recordar ni su propio nombre. En cambio recordaba cada uno de los detalles del bello rostro de su amada. El sonido de su voz, y el tacto de su piel. A ella si la podía recordar.

¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado? Uno o dos siglos. Hacía mucho que había perdido la noción del tiempo.

En el fondo siempre supo que él no era como los demás, desde su aspecto hasta su forma de pensar. Desde su nacimiento su destino había sido sellado, pero no había pensado que los dioses le otorgaron tan cruel camino para él. ¿Qué crimen tan horrible podría haber cometido para que le condenan de esa forma? No lo sabía, y había pasado años pensándolo.

Pasando los dedos por el borde de los innumerables diarios escritos por él mismo, la única forma de tener todos sus recuerdos con él. Muchos de ellos están escritos en una lengua tan antigua que el hombre moderno no ha podría leerlo. Repletos de recuerdos de una vida, en un mundo que para los nuevos habitante de la tierra no eran más fantasías y fábulas.

Recuerdos de cuando aún era un humano normal, recuerdo de cuando fue feliz.

Esos libros polvorientos de hojas amarillas y quebradizas eran su mayor tesoro. Los cuidaba como si de una amorosa mascota se tratase. Con un suspiro derrotado se dejó caer sobre el asiento más cercano, levantado al instante un espesa nube de polvo. Escondiendo su rostro tras sus manos.

Quizás su mayor error fue confiar en que podía ser feliz.

Retirando las manos de su rostro, alzó una de ellas hacia la mesilla que estaba derecha, sobre ella descansaba uno de sus diarios, aún más amarillento y ajado que los demás. Acariciándolo con una delicadeza las yemas de sus dedos rozaba la delicada portada del diario siento como unas manos invisibles estrujaba su corazón.

Ese dolor era lo único que le hacía sentirse humano. Porque esta horrible maldición que le había atrapado no se podía llamar vida.

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, sobre él responda del asiento. Clavando su mirada en el techo repleto de grietas que había sobre él. Sus ojos antes de un verde bosque siempre brillantes, ahora se veían apagados, opacos, el verde de un bosque en primavera había sido sustituido por un verde oscuro, como un prado en la noche.

Su mente estaba perdida reviviendo una y otra vez aquellos momentos felices que había vivo junto a ella.

Aquel vergonzoso primer beso frente a todo la aldea, en que ella tomó la iniciativa. Los días que paso fantaseando con tener el valor de ser el que se la besara a ella. El día que en él la beso. Las tardes en las simplemente se sentaba a mirar trabajar, soltando de vez en cuando algunos comentarios buscando molestarle. Los abrazos, las caricias tímidas a de los primeros contactos íntimos. El sonido de su risa. Las sensaciones que sus susurros le causaban. La primera vez que le dijo que la amaba, cuando ella él respondió con un beso apasionado. Los celos. El miedo a perderla por alguien que él consideraba mejor.

Cuando ella le dijo que lo amaba.

Habían vivido tantas cosas, algunas más felices que otras, pero siempre juntos.

Recordaba con especial emoción el momento que le pidió que fuera su esposa. Lo asustado que estaba, no había podido ni comer ese día. Esa también fue la noche que unieron por primera vez.

Si se concentraba lo suficiente aun podía sentir su piel junto a la suya, el calor de su cuerpo y su olor.

El día de su boda, fue el momento más álgido de su felicidad, la de ambos. En su mente solo estaban ellos dos. No había dejado espacio para nadie más.

También recordaba el último cumpleaños que había celebrado, cumplía veintiún años.

No pudo evitar el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo al recordar ese día.

Su veintiún cumpleaños había sido el principio de su infierno. Cuando la oscuridad dio paso a la luz esa mañana, lo noto, algo había no andaba bien en él. Algo que ignoro. Supuso que solo eran los nervios por lo que le esperaba ese día, si hubiera sabido ese día lo que sabia ahora.

Según pasaban las horas algo dentro de él se extendía. Lo podía sentir, se movía poco a poco, como una serpiente que se arrastra entre las hierbas acechando a su presa. Entre festejos y regalos pasaron sus últimas hora como una ser humano, pues al caer la noche se había transformado en algo distinto.

También fue cuando el temor se aferró de su corazón.

Ese día fue el inicio de un cambio, primero fue la voz, se volvió más grande, pero suave y atrayente. Luego su aspecto, su piel se aclaró, sus cicatrices se disimulan, su pelo se volvió más espeso, pero dócil.

Ella fue la única que lo noto.

Pensó que le temería, que lo abandonaría. Pero una vez más su dama le sorprendió, consolarlo, manteniéndolo en pie, amándolo.

Juntos se embarcaron en una vieja, investigado, desde las leyendas más terroríficas hasta los cuentos de hadas más fantásticos existían. Barajaron una gran número de posibilidades desde maldiciones hasta seres tales como hadas, duendes, ninfas, vampiros.

No encaja completamente con ninguna de esas razas de seres mágicos, por eso fueron descartadas. Llegaron a la conclusión que había sido víctima de alguna medición, pero ¿Porque?¿Quien le había hecho eso?.

Nunca lograron obtener respuesta para esas pregunta, aún hoy desconocemos que es. Solo un monstruo más.

Los años fueron pasando, sin resultados a pesar del esfuerzo.

Su amada se hacía mayor, su piel ya no era tersa como antes, su hermoso rostro empezar a dejar ver algunas arrugas, aun así para él seguía siendo tan hermosa como siempre.

En cambio él seguía exactamente igual que el día que cumplió veintiuno.

Y así había seguido, viendo como ella envejecía, como los años le caían encima. Pero nunca la dejo de amar, jamas dejo de ser su dama. Durante esos años se amaron, fue duro, pero fueron felices. Siempre juntos. Ella fue quien le dio ánimos, ella que no le permito caer en ese pozo de depresión.

Fue egoísta, muy egoísta. Ella podría haber tenido una vida feliz. Si él hubiera desaparecido. Podría haberse ido, marcharse lejos. Dándole la oportunidad de tener una vida larga y feliz. Podría haber vuelto a casarse, tener hijos, una familia algo que el jamas le pudo dar.

Pero no pudo, no podía estar con sin ella. Tenía tanto miedo de lo que le deparaba el futuro, estaba tan asustado. Ella era lo único que tenía. Era su vida.

Fue egoísta y cruel, al no desaparecer como debía haber hecho, la había castigado a una vida junto a monstruo. No se merecía su amor.

El día que la perdió, todo dejó de tener sentido. Cuando sus hermosos ojos azules se cerraron para siempre ya era una mujer muy anciana, y él no había envejecido ni un ápice en tantos años.

Sus últimas palabras le desgarraron el alma.

"Se fuerte, te amo. Nos volveremos a ver."

Un dolor tan intenso que era como si un rayo le hubiera dado directamente en pecho fue lo que sintió. Clavo las uñas en la madera del asiento donde se encontraba, con tanta fuerza que comenzó a sangrar. Le daba igual.

Con una voz ronca, y rasposa por la falta de uso, susurro una única palabra antes de que su cuerpo sucumbiera ante un llanto ya imposible de contener.

Astrid…


End file.
